Unforgiving
by thelonechipmunk
Summary: Simon has brought Alvin to a dark, melancholy place far away. A place no one would ever hear his screams of agony. Simon's lost grip of all rational thinking and chooses against all consequences to take a radical action in order to act out his revenge against Alvin for putting him through so much trouble all his life. (WARNING) Contains; Torture, Strong Language, and gore.
1. A Dark Place

**(Quick Note for the reader)**

**I personally narrated this story and placed a video of it on youtube, so if you'd like to, you can look up this link "/watch?v=ChoSGPBt3AQ" on youtube and read along with me. If you do listen to the video, keep in mind I improvised a bit at some parts, so not all the sentences are exactly the same. I also believe I missed a sentence near the end of the story in the narration, so reading the story while listening is kinda important. Anyways, enjoy the fan-fiction!**

**The entire story is in Third Person View.**

A cloud of perpetual fog shrouded his mind. Pitch black darkness faded in and out of his consciousness, and suddenly becoming aware that the air was very heavy and difficult to suck in properly. The sound of clinking chains drifted into Alvin's head, and a damp and putrid odor assaulted his senses. Groggy and sore everywhere, but he was quickly very aware that something wasn't right. His eyes shot open to only more darkness. He tried to sit up but was held firmly in place, tensing his muscles as he struggled to move, but didn't budge.

Adrenaline coursed through Alvin's veins, his gaze drifting to the thin leather straps that held him tightly in place. He was locked firmly to a small iron table that had been placed vertically, and absolutely freezing to the touch. Shivers clawed down his spine, making him quiver. The only light came from a dim ceiling bulb that dangled from it's cords, ready to snap at any moment. The light flickered faintly, as if it was his own life that could be sucked away into darkness at any moment.

Alvin frantically searched around him, desperate to find safety or explanation. Suddenly, the table he was bound to creaked, followed by the sound of rotating gears and shifting pistons. Slowly, the table fell back until he was facing the pitch black ceiling with a deafening clang. Silence invaded the room again, save for the tinkering chains. Alvin sensed the presence of another in the room though...in fact, it...seemed to be right next to him. It was too late to look however when a fist came crashing into the side of his face. Alvin yelped in pain as a squirt of blood spewed from his busted lip.

"Alvin!" Shot a familiar voice.

Simon dispersed from the shadows into his view, but...he barely resembled himself. If it hadn't been for his glasses, Alvin would've taken him for just some other chipmunk. He wasn't wearing his blue hoodie like he always did, instead, it was pitch black. A bright red skull emblazoned on it's front. Small patches of grey pokedotted the sleeves. Eyes...blood shot.

"About time you woke up Alvin. You've been keeping me waiting." Said Simon, but...not in his normal voice.

His serious tone was mixed with a hint of hate, his voice raspy and seemed to stutter with rage, ever so slightly.

"Simon? W-what's going on here! Why am I tied up and...what did you punch me for?! That hurt!" Yelled Alvin.

Simon ignored his questioning and landed a solid punch in his nose. Alvin cried out in pain. Blood pooled in his nose and leaked down his fur onto the iron table. Simon hovered over him, a glint of despise shrouding his eyes.

"Because I felt like it Alvin, the same way you do things without thinking how it may affect others, because you care only for yourself. And because your so special, and so fucking cocky, I thought you'd like a taste of what you've been dishing out to me all these years. Mine, Dave's, everyone. Our lifes have been plagued with the burden that is Alvin. That A on your hoodie may as well be for asshole."

Simon just stared into Alvin's terrified eyes. He seemed to burn holes into his soul. Alvin's gaze fell to the grey patches on Simon's hoodie again. He seemed to notice.

"Oh this? Well, bleach'll do that to any clothes. How else would I have gotten Theodore's blood out?", said Simon, his expression mimicked that of a demon's.

"Wha-wait, what?! What've you done to Theodore!" demanded the petrified chipmunk.

Simon's head cocked beside him. Alvin struggled to look over his shoulder in the restraints, barely catching a glimpse of the small, furless body that lay in a crumpled bloody heap upon another steel table. He turned away instantly, tears boiling up from his gut, unable to look at the horrid sight.

"But why!" blubbered Alvin, sobbing now like a child who'd scraped his knee.

"I thought I had may as well gotten in some practice. I watched so many torture documentaries, so many gory horror films over the past month, trying to get a feel for what I would need, how it could be done. And I ALWAYS cleared my history, around twenty times a day actually. If anyone had known what I had been looking at, putting this plan into action would have been nearly impossible. All those videos I watched...but it...wasn't good enough. I needed experience. After all, with what I'm going to do to you, why would it matter? I'd inevitably get caught anyways. It only helped a bit though. He was very young, had a weak heart. He just couldn't get a good grip on life during the tests. I think I'll do good though. I have everything prepared to keep you alive as long as possible, and I'll be dead sure to take it nice...and slow." spat Simon.

His iron glare never leaving Alvin's eyes.

"Yes, That's right Alvin! I've murdered Theodore in cold blood, but your fate will be at the utmost more gruesome, I'm going to torture you, keep you awake through every procedure, watch you scream in agony for hours unending...and I will relish in every moment of it."said Simon, shuddering from delightful chills he'd gave himself.

Alvin's eyes were as wide as saucers. He stuttered over his words, desperately trying to reason with his brother. It was all for not though. Simon ignored his pleas, leaving Alvin's side to work around the darkness, putting rolling carts covered in cloth in place beside the iron table and whatnot.  
Simon moved to the far wall in front of Alvin and fumbled in the black before grabbing a hold of something large with both hands. Pushing it up with a loud crack of electricity, the room lit up to life. Flood lights shot across the room, lighting up the entirety of the horror scene presented. The room was cluttered with old medical equipment. A heart beat monitor sat to Alvin's left along with a few other strange machines.

Simon threw out the cloth covering the rolling tables revealing it's contents. Alvin's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the array of knifes, clamps, tongs and other steel objects. Simon seemed to contemplate which to use first. Alvin watched in horror as Simon reached for a massive meat cleaver.

"Oh I'm kidding Alvin. That would be far to quick." Said Simon, setting the knife back down and picking up a scalpel.

He strode over to Alvin's side and waved the dagger in front of his face. He sighed.

"Oh Alvin. Why couldn't you just grow up. It would have made everything so much easier. I'd have never had to do any of this! I wouldn't have had to throw away our lifes for revenge. But you...just couldn't stop being so selfish, so egomaniacal. We all told you enough was enough, but you just wouldn't listen." quietly said Simon.

He quickly set the knife next to him and walked around the table towards the medical supplies. He picked up an old IV and moved back over to the table. Alvin watched helplessly, gasping at the sharp pain of the needle sifting through his fur and into the flesh of his left arm. It was taped down and Simon walked back to the supplies again before turning back to Alvin. He held up an electric shaver.

"You're going to give me a hair cut?" Nervously asked Alvin.

Simon stared at him in disbelief.

"Ok, you see, that's just it. You just don't know when to shut up." he sighed, "There's too much fur on you to use the sensor pads. After this, the first thing i'm doing...is taking your tongue out." replied Simon, hate simply flooding from his tongue.

Alvin cringed in fear, unable to comprehend what was happening. How could his own brother do this to him? What had he ever done to deserve...this! Small patches of fur were removed from his forehead and chest, sticky pads put in place afterward, all the while Alvin contemplating what was happening.

Alvin was still lost in thought when he felt a furry hand yank his jaw down. Before he knew what had happened, Simon's hand moved to his tongue, the scalpel probing inside and severed his tongue in milliseconds. The fleshy appendage flew across the room, followed by an ear splitting shriek of unrelenting agony. Alvin thrashed as hard as he could against his restraints, desperate to escape, but it was hopeless. A needle was slipped into his open screaming mouth that injected a thick, putrid tasting liquid into Alvin's bloody tongue stump. Seemingly the instant Simon had finished the injection, the bleeding stopped. It did nothing for the pain however, and Simon just laughed maniacally as Alvin writhed helplessly on the table. Simon proceeded to pummel Alvin's face for a few seconds to shut him up. He lay there, whimpering teary eyed.

"I knew you were never that tough. You sure put on a convincing act though. Just keep in mind, this is only the beginning." said Simon.

Alvin choked back his tears. A wave of nausea assaulted him, feeling faint, close to blacking out. Simon retrieved a syringe filled with adrenaline and immediately injected it into Alvin's neck. He reacted violently at the sudden energy, wide awake once again.

"Now, we'll get started for real!" Said Simon as he disappeared from his view.

Alvin attempted to speak but found it impossible without his tongue. His jaw still throbbed in pain, but it only worsened as he tried to talk. Simon reappeared, now wielding a hack saw. The toothed blade was placed at Alvin's right foot...and was dragged across without hesitation. The blade ripped through his skin effortlessly and tore apart the bone. Alvin let out a gut wrenching scream of pain, his limbs tore at the straps to the point of one almost snapping.

The saw was then moved to the left foot and began to cut through. The bone snapped mid-cut, blood spewing all over the table and Simon's chest. He pissed all over himself and the table before blacking out...


	2. Burn

...Alvin's eyes slowly parted. He groaned in discomfort from blood loss and his missing limbs. He was now hanging by his wrists, of which were tied together by thick rope, leaving him hopelessly suspended in the air. The air reeked of burning flesh and decay. Alvin gagged, barely able to contain his stomach contents. He suddenly remembered what had happened earlier, slowly looking down at his feet...the feet that were now useless bloody stumps, only occasionally dripping a drop of his precious blood, landing against the earth like a feather but sounded like an explosion in the perpetual silence.

"I see you're awake again." Said a muffled voice behind him.

Alvin, tried to turn but could only thrash about like a fish out of water. Simon walked from behind him, now wearing a gas mask and a dark red suit that covered him entirely. He was hold a strange looking object, some what looking like a pressure cleaner.

Simon placed a paw against Alvin's chest, feeling his ever quickening heart beat.

"Mmmm, I just adore the feeling of a beating heart in my hand. It's even more exciting when it beats three times as fast..." said Simon, backing away slowly before pointing the tool towards Alvin's chest.

"S-Simon, what are you d-" Alvin attempted to say but only made out pathetic gibberish. Even so, it was as far as he got as Simon clenched a lever that ran along the handle of the tool he held, followed by a hissing sound and instantly blew up in Alvin's face.

Alvin's throat tore from his screams when the flames engulfed his body. Simon had only released a short burst from the flamethrower, but it had been just enough to burn off all of Alvin's fur, followed by a full coat of first and second degree burns, his entire body racked with unimaginable pain. The ropes had been burned to flaky shreds, and Alvin collapsed in a crumpled heap. He puked all over himself and the floor, his face contort with fear and agony, and screamed out with so much force...that his vocal cords snapped with an excruciatingly sharp pain in his throat and chest...


	3. Hack Crush and Suffer

...Alvin awoke to another face-full of fist, but all he could do was groan now. He however could barely even utter more than a raspy squeak. He still felt everything however. He was injected with another adrenaline needle, and was forced to watch himself be torn apart by his own brother, just like before.

Simon didn't wait for him to speak, plead for mercy, cry or scream for help...that is if Alvin even could. Simon got straight to work as soon as Alvin was pumped full of energy again, extensively aware of every unknown sound, any feelings, the pain in his legs, mouth and pretty much every other part of his furless body. His back felt as though it was still ablaze, the freezing table he lay upon only worsening the burn sensations that covered every crevice of his broken self.

Simon retreated from Alvin's sight but hastily returned with a small hatchet. He didn't hesitate for even a moment, situating himself beside the iron table and taking careful aim at Alvin's right arm. Alvin wasn't even aware of what he was doing until he felt the rusted blade sink deeply into his wrist. He tried to scream, yell or anything...but he just couldn't. What was left of his vocal cords managed to make out a desperate wheeze. Blood was pooling around him faster than he could react to the pain. With a second swing, Simon hacked Alvin's entire hand off, the blade cutting effortlessly through the muscle, tissue and splitting the bone in two. He moved to repeat the agonizing process to Alvin's left arm...but he stopped himself.

Alvin watched Simon haul over a steel clamp, the kind used to hold metal rods in place as they were sized up and cut, and undid the straps that had begun to cut into Alvin's skin. Alvin's arm tensed but didn't move, waiting for Simon to undo the last strap on his arm. As soon it was loose enough, he jerked his arm skyward, his knuckles so tight they turned from burn brown to light tan, catching Simon across the face with a satisfying crack. He instantly moved his arm over to the leather restraints that held his head down, desperately trying to untie the buckle. Just as he was pulling the strap out, a knife descended into his arm, digging under the shoulder blade. Simon twisted the blade away from Alvin, forcing his arm to fall back to his side. Alvin gasped in pain, tears streaking down his ruined face. Simon punched him in the jaw, making his teeth clack together so hard that stars exploded in Alvin's vision. As his vision faded back in, his head had been strapped down again, and he found the teeth of the clamp tightening around his arm. He noticed that a small crevice in Simon's cheek had opened up where he'd hit him. Simon wiped blood on his sleeve and then grabbed a hold of the lever used to tighten the brace. Simon winked at Alvin with the same sinister smile as before, and increased the pressure of the clamp.

Alvin gasped in shock, a raspy, high pitched squeak was all that he managed, but the feeling of his bone crushing before splitting and splintering inside his arm would have knocked him out cold if it hadn't been for the adrenaline needle. Alvin's bladder emptied again, his eyes rolling back into his head. He quivered and convulsed simultaneously as his arm was crushed, twisted and broken in every way. When Simon was finished, he waited for almost half an hour before cutting off the entire arm, that way Alvin could suffer the thousands of destroyed nerves before they were cut and no longer caused pain. Simon just smiled with pleasure, watching Alvin whimper in agony, tears rolling down his burnt, hairless face, and soon blacked out again...


	4. You Don't Deserve a Quick Death

... Adrenaline seared through Alvin's mangled body once again, his eyes snapping open followed by what was left of his limbs pulling against his restraints. His eyes widened in shock, his body convulsing and twitching as a horrendously long syringe was pulled from his neck. The only sound that escaped his mouth was a tearful shudder. His eyes shifted to the figure that loomed over him, tossing the empty syringe onto a rolling table. Alvin lay there...helpless...pathetic...broken beyond repair.

Alvin did nothing to stop Simon from picking up a scalpel from the table. He'd given up hope of escaping his fate. He lay, choking back tears as the knife slit open his stomach, and closed his eyes, wishing himself away from the paws that pulled out his intestines, yanking them, squeezing them to ignite further pain.

Simon then cut out his liver, pancreas, bladder, and even ripped apart the exposed muscle that glistened a bright blood red from the flood lights. Alvin sobbed, his face turning rust red but...he was happy, knowing that the scalpel that now hovered over his faintly beating heart will end his suffering.

Alvin's eyes gleamed with tears that shown brightly in his eyes against the flood lights around him as the knife retreated and rubbed against his throat. It scrapped gently across, just hard enough to draw a trickle of blood.

"You don't deserve a quick death Alvin."said Simon.

His lips parted, his teeth gleaming with the flood lights.

"You know, I don't think I ever really...truly thought of you as a brother. What did I ever do to deserve being stuck with you? You never contribute to anything, all you know how to do is be a show off. You think everything's all about you...well Alvin."

The scalpel...slowly slid...deep into Alvin's neck.

"You are meaningless, nothing, a failure, disgrace. To think I ever called you a brother."

The scalpel was dragged across...hard.

"I am so ashamed of you. Enjoy eternity in fucking hell...".

Then slid the scalpel swiftly back again, tearing out from the same side he'd started the incision and sprayed blood across the table and floor.  
For the next minute and a half, Simon sat on a table adjacent to Alvin's, watching him choke to death on his own blood. Uncomfortable gurgles settled upon the room's silence. Blood bubbled from the open wound in Alvin's throat, pooling around him to form a lake of crimson. And as Alvin struggled for air for the last few seconds, barely holding onto life, all he could think about, is how he could have prevented this from ever happening...


	5. Awaken

...As Alvin began to drift off, all the pain was gone instantaneously. The clouds of black that shrouded his mind cleared, and the smell of burnt flesh and Theodore's rotting corpse faded away. But...the gentle beep from the heart monitor persisted. He felt warm though. Soft arms like silk embraced him while he floated off into eternal peace. His heart beat slowed, slower, slower, slower until he felt that he was about to finally let go of life...but he didn't. He was confused, only when he thought he may have been dead already did he realize that his eyes were closed. Alvin struggled to open them, feeling as though they'd been shut for a century. Finally, his eyes slowly parted. Bright incandescent light broke through, his eyes then fluttering open to life.

He again was facing up at the ceiling, but was greeted by pure white. He looked down to see he was laying in a bed...with silky white sheets covering him from the shoulders down. Alvin slowly pushed away the sheets. He was once again covered in a thin coat of soft, light brown fur. His hands and feet were there as well, and not a single burn mark was to be seen.

"What? But I'm...dead..." said Alvin, quietly to himself, as well as surprised he could speak again.

He was in a brightly lit room. The heart monitor was across from his bed on a white desk cluttered with paper work. A tall, brown door loomed over the room beside the desk, and a small trash bin sat next to the door. A White ceiling fan spun lazily above him.

"H-had it all been a dream? It felt so...so real though." said Alvin, again talking to himself.

Alvin lay back against his pillow again, sighing from the wondrous feeling of the cool fabric against his head. After a few moments of peaceful silence, aside from the heart monitor, he begun to notice a slow, soft breathing beside him.

He turned to it calmly, only immediately to be swept away by an ocean of unrelenting anxiety, his face contort with pure terror by the quietly sleeping chipmunk. It was Simon. Alvin carefully slid to the other side of the bed, ever so cautious not to wake him, but after a moment thought better of it. If that had really been a dream, surely Simon was his normal self again. Slowly, Alvin inched his way back to him again. He was hesitant, but eventually managed to lightly rock Simon's shoulder.

"Simon." Whispered Alvin.

Simon shifted, his nose twitching, and eventually his eyes parted. Alvin backed away, putting a good two feet between them. Simon only grinned ear to ear as he saw Alvin, rushing up to his feet and had ran the distance between them in a split second. Alvin reacted instantly, launching his right fist into Simon's gut before bolting off the bed and out the room into the hallway. He hadn't gotten far before being spotted by an aged nurse, who easily caught him, since Alvin thought she'd help.

"What are you doing out here Alvin?! You need to be in your room resting. Your gonna get it when Dave hears of this!" scolded the old nurse.

Alvin pleaded and begged for her to let him go, but she wouldn't listen, taking him back to his room, where he was surprised to see Dave and Theodore alongside Simon, who was rubbing his side.

"NO! Don't let him anywhere near me!" screamed Alvin whilst pointing at Simon.

Dave looked at him in confusion, the same expression mimicked by Simon and Theodore. Simon was the first to speak.

"Alvin, I know that I kinda startled you when I tried to give you a hug, but was slugging me in the stomach really necessary?"

Dave, completely clueless of Alvin's nightmare, gave him a stern look.

"That's right Alvin. What was that about! You are in big trouble young man. And why were you out in the hallway? You need to be resting!" yelled Dave.

Alvin thought about telling him to shut up, and that he hadn't a clue what he'd been through, but thought better of it as he opened his mouth.

"I...don't have a...punching Simon was inexcusable. I'm sorry." said Alvin, his head fell down to his feet.

All three of them looked at Alvin in surprise as the nurse set him in front of them and left, closing the door behind her.

"Well well well! That's the first time you've ever admitted to your faults. I'm impressed." Said Dave with a smile.

Alvin tried to smile but it only turned into a nervous chuckle. Simon seemed to show a faint expression of annoyance, but he couldn't be sure.

"What's wrong?" Asked Dave.

Alvin shuddered as he thought about all the horrifying things Simon had done to him in the nightmare.

"I...I don't know." he choked back his tears,"I had a nightmare...I guess. Only it felt so real." And that was it.

Before Alvin knew it, he was sobbing uncontrollably, his family surrounding him, trying to offer comfort...


	6. A Dream About Simon

...Later on that week, the day Alvin is to be released from the hospital.

"So, allow me to recap the whole incident." said the doctor.

"Of course." replied Dave.

"During the car crash, Alvin hadn't worn his seat belt and was flung against the wind shield which caused the coma. He was rushed to the hospital, where after the first day began to have strange heart rate patterns. His heart rate had reached as high as one hundred and eighty seven beats per minute. Now, rates like that are usually only under conditions of immense amounts of pain. You mentioned he said he had a nightmare?"

"That is correct sir. He refused to say what he dreampt about though."

"I see. Well then, we'll look into that later. As I was saying. Later on, when he finally woke up, you said he was especially nervous around Simon, right?"

"That is correct. This...seems to all be tied together. I think he dreampt something about Simon."

"Hmmm, could be. Well, that's about it. Thank you for your time Mr. Seville."

"No, thank you doctor. I don't know how we'd ever get by without people like you." said Dave with a sigh, "Well, if you'd excuse me." Said Dave as he strode back to the lobby.

Simon sat beside Alvin, egging him on to spill the beans about his nightmare. Theodore just sat by Dave's bag, suckling on a cherry lolly pop.

"Ugh, Simon, just drop it! It was to horrible to talk about!" Yelled Alvin.

Theodore looked over to Alvin,"Was it a nightmare about losing our family?"

"What? Not even close!" snapped Alvin.

"Alright boys, that's enough! Alvin, you're going to see a psychiatrist tomorrow. We need you to tell him about the dream or we won't be able to help you." said Dave as he walked up to Theodore, grabbing his bag and notioned for the chipmunks that they were leaving.

Alvin looked directly into Dave's eyes on their way out.

"I'll tell him everything."...


	7. A Vision of the Future

...That night, they all ate dinner together. Lasagna, salad, and bread sticks. Alvin had hated lasagna before, but after what he'd been through in that dream, he had learned a few things. One importantly, not to take the things you have for granted, because it can be taken away just as easily. After finishing their meals, Dave got to work making dessert. Simon and especially Theodore were quite excited about it but...Alvin didn't really want any. None of them seemed to notice as he headed to their room and plopped onto his bed, thinking about how he would explain the dream to the psychiatrist the next day.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Alvin remembered how Simon in the dream had explained that he had been learning about torture for a full month before putting his plan into action. Alvin couldn't see why that part, out of everything stood out the most. He rolled over lazily onto his back and cocked his head towards Simon's bed...where the family lap top sat.

That's what sparked his memory. Simon had made it specifically clear that he cleared his history as often as possible. Alvin couldn't resist, before he knew what he was doing, he'd moved to Simon's bed and booted up the computer. After a brief period of the loading screen, it switched to the desktop. Alvin brought up youtube, afraid but curious as to what he might find. He moved the mouse up to the tools option and opened the tab, then moved the mouse down to history and clicked it. Alvin was surprised when it took almost a minute to load, thinking about how Simon said he'd forgotten to erase his history one time while Alvin patiently waited for the screen to show up...then his heart seemed to stop.

Time seemed to freeze in place, complete and utter silence thick in the air. A cold sweat rolled down Alvin's back, as he read the seemingly endless list that read...'Torture methods'. Alvin's voice was unsteady and rested on a ball of bile that had formed in his throat.

"I-I guess he forgot to clear his history."...


End file.
